Biola Strains
by haru gwanshim
Summary: Irama biola yang lemut, mencerminkan sikap seseorang mengalun dalam wadah kehidupan. bersama alunan ini ku persembahkan untuk dia yang ku puja -my biola strains-


**~BIOLA STRAINS~**

Cast : Kyuhyun & Sungmin

Rate : R

**WARNING GS AND YAOI (GS FOR ALL UKE(S))**

.

.

.

.

lagi-lagi suara merdu itu terdengar, penyejuk hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya walaupun itu sebuah biola usang yang di mainkan oleh seorang namja muda.

sungmin lagi-lagi menghentikan laju sepedanya menanti tiap alunan biola tersebut. menanti agar suara merdu itu dapat di dengar dengan sepenuh hati, hati sungmin bergetar ketika sang namja menunjukkan senyumannya pada sebuah nada tinggi pada biolanya tersebut.

sungmin meraih baju tepat di hatinya, perasaan apa yang telah ia rasakan kini? mungkinkah sebuah perasaan terindah yang akan segera menyatukan dua insan manusia?

"oppa... permainanmu bagus.. !" seorang anak kecil menghampiri namja tersebut tersungut senyuman manis di sudut bibir itu mengingat orang lain sangat menyukai permainannya

"dapatkah kau mengajarkanku oppa?" tanyanya kembali, namja tersebut hanya mengangguk. kembali jemarinya menekan petikan serta tangan satunya memegang alat permainan

'_lagu yang indah seindah orangnya...'_ batin sungmin gadis imut itu senantiasa mendengar permainan namja itu tak pernah bosan baginya. 3 minggu sudah sungmin jadi seperti ini, melihat dari jarak yang tidak begitu dekat dan jauh, bersembunyi di balik pohon itulah yang di lakukan sungmin setiap harinya jika ingin mendengarkan permainan biola itu.

"aah sudah jam 5 sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum umma memarahiku" segera sungmin kembali mengayuh sepeda pink tersebut meninggalakan permainan yang telah usai dari sosok namja yang telah menjerat hatinya kala itu. tak henti sungmin memamerkan senyuman manis sepanjang perjalanan, dan ia selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar selalu ke taman tepat jam setengah 4 sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gadis lugu..." gumam seorang namja melihat kepergian sungmin saat ia selesai memainkan biolanya

"kyu... apa kau telah selesai?" yeoja berambut panjang serta cantik bertubuh langsing menghampiri seorang yang familiar bernama kyu baginya.

"ne.. kajja!" kyuhyun bangkit dari bangku tersebut tak lupa dengan biolanya

namun langkahnya terhenti seketika, kyuhyun merogoh saku celan panjang hitam mencari sebuah benda.

setelah dapat di letakkannya benda tersebut di atas meja taman, berharap seorang yang ia nantikan akan mengambilnya dan menjaga itu untuknya sampai ia kembali.

"kajja.." kyuhyun berucap setelah dengan tenang meletakkan benda tersebut, di tariknya tangan yeoja tersebut, sama halnya dengan sungmin senyuman manis kyuhyun kembali merekah indah bak bunga di musim semi.

sungmin masih tak henti melakukan kegiatan yang dia anggap sangat penting.

berdiri di depan cermin, tersenyum manis dan sesekali berputar berharap sosoknya dapat tampil sempurna hari ini.

sungmin melirik benda pink di atas kasurnya

"apa aku terlihat cantik mr. bunny?" tanya sungmin memutar-mutar badan rampingya di hadapan mr. bunny boneka kelinci yang ia dapat saat hari ulang tahun ke 6 nya beberapa tahun lalu.

tak ada jawaban dari mr. bunny, sungmin tersenyum gembira

"alright! kau terlihat cantik sungminnie.." suara berat itu muncul dari bibir sungmin sendiri seolah-olah itu adalah suara dari mr. bunny

"gomawo mr. bunny!" sungmin mengecup cepat kening mr. bunny lalu berlalu pergi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"jam 3 lebih 31 menit.. hufff~~ untung hanya telat 1 menit" sungmin mengatur nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat ia terlalu cepatt mengayuh sepedanya takut akan ketinggalan alunan indah itu.

sungmin memperhaatikan taman sekitar, tak ada tanda hadirnya sosok naamja tersebut

"mungkin dia terlambat.."gumam sungmin meyakinkan atas apa pertanyaan di otaknya

1 jam sudah sungmin menunggu namja itu masih tak ada ia nampak di bangku panjang tersebut, sungmin yang lelah memutuskan untuk menghampiri kursi itu, di jinjing sepedanya menuju tempat tersebut

"kemana dia? apa dia ada urusan?" tanya sungmin pada dirinya sendiri

ekor mata sungmin menjelajahi satu-persatu sosok baru di taman tersebut namun tak ada di temui sosok namja itu, sungmin merunduk pasrah sesaat ekor mata kelinci itu menangkap sebuah benda bulat berwarna hitam berada di atas meja sebelah bangku panjang tersebut. ragu sungmin ingin mengambilnya kembali di edarkan pandangan pada sekeliling taman tersebut. di ambilnya benda itu

"biola... pembersih biola..?" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. telat! ia telat! pemuda itu pasti telah datang lebih dulu ke tempat ini sehingga ketika ia datang pemuda itu telah tiada, begitu pikir sungmin

"haah! andai saja.." sungmin menghentikan ucapannya melihat sebuah nama tercantum di sana

"kyu" lirinya, sesaat setelah itu bibir yang tadinya terkerucut imut kembali tersenyum bahagia

"akhirnya aku dapat mengetahui namamu kyukyu!" jeritnya gembira sungmin meloncat-loncat bak anak kecil sambil menggumamkan kalimat 'kyukyu'

di genggam erat benda tersebut di depan dadanya

"aku akan datang lebih cepat darimu!" itulah kata-kata sungmin, sebuah kata atau janji tiada yang tahu. sungmin menuntun sepedanya dengan hati gembira ia tersenyum bahkan bersorak gembira sepanjang jalan sehingga membuat daya tarik beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

TBC

.

.

.

First FF i post, sebenernya ini ff udah lama banget di buatnya jaman smp dulu waktu masih muda masih lugu-lugunya sama ff yaoi, itu dulu ya sekarang harus dipertanyakan lugunya hahaha.


End file.
